User blog:Jasonsith/Jack vs Afro - All Questions Answered - DEATH BATTLE Cast
=WIP= DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E87 - Jack vs Afro - All Questions Answered on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube 0. Host: Sam Mitchell, Luis Cruz, Nick Cramer and Sean Hinz. 0.1. This is the last DBC... before RTX 2018. 0.2. The next episode of DBC with the voting will be pre-recorded. 1. Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai - All Questions Answered 1.1. Jetz always wants to do a "traditionally" hand drawn animation. 1.2. Why pick Jack vs Afro? It is just simply stompy and Jack has much more feats. 1.2.1. In SA's eyes, few characters are equally equal - Sam cannot think of one. 1.2.2. " And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. " - That is the aim for the battle. The presentation style has to be adapted in such a way so even fair fights have to come up with winners with clear cut reasons. 1.2.3. SA did not want to waste a typical 4 weeks effort just to find out Jack stomps harder than they thought - and then they scrap the episode. 1.2.4. SA still wants to make a fun fight even if the matchup is shit or shitstomp. 1.2.5. Jack's longer story does not grant him immediate win over Afro. (example: My Hero Academia, One Punch Man) 1.3. Afro's Number One Headband is deemed as merely hyped legend by as what the crew observes in the movie. Justice gets extended lifespan from that headband at most but he still gets killed by Afro. Even Afro wants to discard the whole headband system in SA's eyes. 1.4. Ninja Ninja is deemed by SA to be just Afro's imagination created by stress. As Ninja Ninja does not help in the battle AT ALL ihe is excluded from the fight. 1.5. Jack is deemed to be keeping the experience and feats even after the time travel back and the real killing of Aku. 1.6. SA needs to cover all the essentioal research - they want to give the audience at least a hunch. They merely messed up the order of presentation time of the stats to make the show more fun. 1.7. Why Carnage VS Lucy? 1.7.1. Sean: They merely want to cover MOST fights from the Top 10% requested fights list. 1.7.2. Carnage vs Lucy is also popular beside Carnage vs Alex Mercer - Nick Cramer admitted to be the one who came up with the idea of this episode since Carnage by himself is a popular request. 1.7.3. Alex Mercer is saved here to be dealt with in a more requested matchup... 1.7.4. SA can do whatever they want for fun. 1.7.5. Carnage vs Darth Maul is less fun and has even fewer close connections than Carnage vs Lucy or Carnage vs Alex Mercer. 2. What's going on 2.1. RTX 2018 2.1.1. Info and even teasers of Episode 100 will be shown there... 2.1.2. gen:LOCK info 2.2. Fan Art 2.2.1. https://twitter.com/TyScope3/status/1019670204597620739 3. Community Death Battle 3.0. Community Death Battle - Jason Todd vs Damian Wayne 3.1. Team Jason Todd 3.2. Team Damian Wayne 3.3. Jason Todd vs Damian Wayne - 2(+81%):2(+19%) 4. Next Community Death Battle: Big the Cat vs Waluigi 4.1. The connections of Big the Cat vs Waluigi is that they were the purple man of the Mario VS Sonic franchises. 4.2. Voting of this battle is pre-recorded (wtf). Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast